Talk:Slumbering Samwell
Could this Samwell be named after this Samwell? --Pyerzuka 00:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) HP *I updated the HP value of the NM. He does not have 2000-2200 HP in my experience, unless he has a very wide level range : when I killed him 2 days ago, I killed him in one round of attacks which did around 600 damage. No drop though. Soily 08:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Less than 536, my total damage when I tagged him today, I'd guess and say he's much closer to the 500 spectrum than anything. Rocketshuttle September 15th, 2010. Pop conditions I think it follows a logic similar to the bird NM in tahrongi, and only pop in windy weather. I think all crag zone might have 1 nm per weather, going to wait on rain to check on other one for that zone. --Delarius 04:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) * Ran by him today, no weather effect going on. Pop for this one is NOT affected by weather. Most likely a timed pop. --Jolena 05:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) * Saw him on widescan near the lake during rainy weather while hunting water elementals. No TH and no drop. --Nazri 23:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * Camped him for 2 days his respawn time is 1 hour and 10 minutes.(Well maby 1hr and 9 min lol) but this is no more then 1 minute off. and i know it's not baised on wather after camping for so much. Brahmdut 13:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) * Ran into him on 7th January 2010 (GMT). There was no weather condition present at the time i found him. I believe that any weather conditions thought to trigger his spawn are coincidence. --Avarlon 10.47am, January 08, 2010 (GMT) Testimonials *Soloable by 18DNC/9WAR. Got up to 300% TP off the mobs in the area and engaged him. Long fight and sheep song spam is a pain. Never dropped below 100% TP The whole fight. Lots of Curing Waltz used though. - Edwardteach, Leviathan * just killed him solo on lvl 21 smn with exp from 105 exp - 50% = 70 w/o id say its well under lvl 27-28 Jodaman 04:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * I ran into him while working on a page as one of my mules. Definitely not possible to beat with RDM16 (no sub). He was hitting for 25-50 damage.. and fast. Obviously I got KO'ed. lol --Abbydon 19:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Almost Soloed by a 18Mnk/Dnc using 2hr. (Sheep Song wasted a good portion of Hundred Fists) :*''Preceeding testimonial by Tellahchan512 moved from Article to here.'' --Abbydon 14:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by a level 22 BLU/NIN without shadows, but with Metallic Body and Cocoon. I opened the fight with Wild Oats then Sprout Smack then alternated between Head Butt and Bludgeon. Left me with 1/4 health, but only had to heal once. Samwell used Sheep Song 3 times during fight, 2 of them didn't land. --Avarlon January 07, 2010 (GMT) *Soloable at lvl 16 MNK using Hundred Fists *Soloable at LVL 19 NIN, had 2 Hi-potion +3 on me that I used, not terribly difficult fight. --Dah7636e February 10, 2010 Character Norepineph on Alexander server * Soloable by Galka Level 20 BLU/WAR with ease. 75% HP left, I used Metallic Body and Cocoon as Buffs. Then Head Butt And Bludgeon till its vanquished. * Easy duo by 18 PLD and RDM. 75 xp gained 03:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * Almost beaten by Elvaan 19MNK/6WAR with Hundred Fists. his spamming of Sheep Song took away ALOT of my 2h time and once it wore off, i fell. 2 Combo during took a nice chunk of his health as well. If i had posessed a Hi-Potion or better i could have probably survived. Spectre100 13:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Hume 18 Sam/Dnc Solo'd with 2-hour. Had enough tp for a first hit Enpi, activated, enpi for distortion, and then I waited a sec to get the second chain. He slept me between, got me to around 50% hp. Belldandie 10:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by 19THF/RNG. Sneak Attack, Perfect Dodge, Acid Bolts. I was in the red by the end of the fight, but never really scared that I'd lose it. -Betanie (talk) 06:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)